


Imprints

by Yati



Category: Final Fantasy X, Final Fantasy X-2
Genre: Gen, Light-Hearted, prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-07-28
Updated: 2004-07-28
Packaged: 2017-10-04 15:05:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/31558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yati/pseuds/Yati
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuna, reflecting on her pilgrimage, particularly on Operation Mi'ihen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Imprints

It is not possible, Yuna knows that, but sometimes she thinks she can see the path of her pilgrimage etched upon all the shores she has visited before.

Any footprints that had left impressions on these sands have long faded, and now are replaced by the tracks of machina whirring down the highroad. They've been wiped away by the wind, and been eroded by the crash of the waves, yet when Yuna observes the rocky coastline she thinks she can hear the voices from two years past.

She can almost imagine her guardians passing her by as they had slowly made their way past the destruction Sin had left behind. She can almost see herself dancing upon these shores, desperate to appease the dead, only wishing to send them to a world more peaceful than the one they had left. She can remember _him_ watching her, his horror at Sin's ravages almost drowned in his compassionate gaze as he watched her footfalls echo in the silence.

She imagines she could almost see Sin, watching them with weary eyes from the depths of the sea, seeking for absolution.

That's all in the past now, she tells herself as she the wind blows at her skirt and pulls at her long braid of hair that she has refused to cut over the years. She senses Paine and Rikku watching her from behind, neither of them saying anything as she relives memories of a journey two years past. The sunlight flits upon her face and she thinks she can hear it whispering long lost secrets, comforting her, and the waves seem to gurgle gently as they play between the rocks. Yuna laughs suddenly, causing Rikku to tilt her head, her expression questioning, and Paine to give her a puzzled look.

"Something wrong?" Paine asks, and Yuna laughs again.

"This is our world now," she says lightly, and as she walks forward she admires the imprints her footsteps leave upon the sand.  "And the ending's not written yet."


End file.
